


A Shape For Your Fear

by lisachan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un uomo adulto deve sapere affrontare le proprie paure, anche se farlo comporta compiere azioni che possono cambiare irrimediabilmente il corso della propria vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shape For Your Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/gifts).



> Prima di tutto, buon anniversario al mio sposo ♥ Deffolo, ti amo tantissimo e sono ogni giorno più felice di averti come regale consorte mentre, unitamente a mio fratello - nonché colei che ci ha unito in matrimonio, perché noi facciamo tutto in famiglia -, ruleggiamo sulla nostra ricca e bella landa ♥ Questa è tutta tua perché è la prima coppia che ci prende entrambi benissimo allo stesso modo dopo anni, e dimmi se non sono miracoli che vadano celebrati XD Also, tu sai quanto importante fosse per me scrivere di questi due, per cui :3  
> Inoltre, come da tradizione, la fic è anche un fill per il [P0rn Fest #6](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html), su prompt ( _RPF CALCIO, Andrea Stramaccioni/Dejan Stankovic, "You need a shape for your fear / that's why you're here / escapeless dreams / I keep climbing off the floor, lay down beside me / They've been knocking at your door, lay down beside me." ("They gave you a heart, they gave you a name", Ladytron)_ ) gentilmente fornito dallo stesso Def XD #nonfarsimancareniente

_You need a shape for your fear_   
_That’s why you’re here_   
_Escapeless dreams_   
_I keep climbing off the floor, lay down beside me_   
_They’ve been knocking at your door, lay down beside me_

Dejan sa già che è lui, prima ancora di vederlo. E sa già che cosa vuole prima ancora di sentirglielo dire. Apre la porta e lo fissa senza pudore, la linea netta delle labbra sottili dà alla sua espressione un'indecifrabilità di fondo che Andrea riesce a sostenere solo a stento, e dalla quale i suoi occhi sono costretti a rifuggire presto, schiacciati sotto il peso di quelli di Dejan che, dal rettangolo luminoso della porta di camera propria, guarda i contorni del suo corpo sbiadirsi nell'oscurità del corridoio silenzioso e vuoto del dormitorio.  
Le labbra di Dejan si piegano finalmente nel sorriso sereno e indulgente che Andrea è decisamente più abituato a vedergli addosso, e solo in quel momento l'uomo si lascia libero di rilassarsi un po', sciogliere le spalle, emettere un sospiro tremulo e, alla fine, sollevare nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui. Gli lancia un'occhiata colpevole, ma il sorriso di Dejan si addolcisce ancora, ed assieme agli angoli della sua bocca si solleva anche parte di quel senso di colpa.  
\- Entra, dai. - dice finalmente, scostandosi dall'uscio quel tanto che basta per farlo passare ma non a sufficienza da mettere davvero distanza fra i loro corpi quando Andrea, per entrare in camera, ha bisogno di scivolare il più discretamente possibile fra lo stipite ed il corpo di Dejan, che quasi si preme tutto contro il suo al passaggio. - Cristi mi ha lasciato camera libera. - dice quindi, chiudendogli la porta alle spalle e facendogli strada all'interno.  
Andrea si volta a guardarlo, gli occhi pieni di smarrimento e sorpresa.  
\- Sapevi che sarei venuto? - domanda quasi senza fiato. Dejan lo guarda come se la sua domanda non meritasse nemmeno una risposta, ma ancora una volta il suo sguardo ed il suo sorriso si addolciscono quando decide di dargliela comunque.  
\- Sei come un libro aperto, mister. - dice, ed Andrea abbassa nuovamente lo sguardo, imbarazzato.  
Sa che è vero. Sa di esserlo, e non solo per Dejan. Sente le risatine dei ragazzi in campo quando si avvicina cercando di non farsi notare, le sente affievolirsi e poi sparire quando invece finisce come ogni volta per farsi vedere, sa che, se non ha ancora perso il controllo dell'intero spogliatoio, è solo perché sta simpatico a tutti, perché lo guardano tutti con una certa indulgenza, perché in fin dei conti possono capirlo, perché ehi, mister, ci siamo passati tutti, come gli ha detto Antonio già praticamente meno di una settimana dopo il suo arrivo.  
Ci sono passati tutti, sì, perché Deki è un po' così. Non lo fa mica apposta. E' qualcosa nei suoi occhi, nell'odore della sua pelle, nelle sue mani, nel suo corpo, nel modo in cui si muove. C'è qualcosa di inesplicabile che porta sempre la stessa conseguenza in chiunque lo guardi, anche solo una volta, anche solo di sfuggita.  
Ci sono passati tutti, ed Andrea è solo l'ultimo della lunga serie di vittime di un assassino incolpevole, anche se niente affatto inconsapevole.  
\- Rilassati. - dice Dejan. Andrea solleva lo sguardo e se lo ritrova vicino, vicinissimo, troppo per potere ancora respirare liberamente senza finire giocoforza con l'inalare anche quelle microscopiche particelle di veleno tossico che è il suo profumo.  
L'aria intorno a lui sa di Deki, e non sa più distinguere se sia davvero così o se sia solo il suo corpo ad avere ormai interiorizzato quell'odore così tanto da sentirlo anche quando non c'è proprio come se ci fosse davvero.  
\- Scusami. - dice Andrea, indietreggiando istintivamente di un passo, - Scusa, davvero, io non so a che pensavo. Non dovrei essere qui. Non--  
Dejan gli stringe entrambe le mani attorno ai polsi, impedendogli di arretrare ancora. Andrea solleva un'altra volta gli occhi nei suoi e sente la propria capacità di giudizio appannarsi.  
 _Ci siamo passati tutti_ , si ripete. E' un mantra rassicurante, quasi una giustificazione. _Ci siamo passati tutti, perché dovrei rifiutarmi proprio io?_  
\- E' tutto a posto. - sussurra Dejan, accorciando la distanza fra i loro corpi. E' tutto profumo e calore. Ogni molecola d'aria ripete il nome di Dejan con tanta forza da far sembrare che l'ossigeno stesso dentro il corpo di Andrea stia urlando per una dose. Percepisce il proprio corpo entrare in risonanza con quello di Dejan, vibrare di voglia. Emette un richiamo senza suono e senza odore, un richiamo invisibile che Dejan afferra al volo come solo lui sa fare.  
Una volta, alla fine di un allenamento particolarmente lungo per i ragazzi e particolarmente spossante per Andrea - tenere gli occhi ad una distanza congrua dal corpo di Dejan, ogni volta, comporta un dispendio di energie fisiche e mentali che riducono Andrea quasi sulle ginocchia molto più di qualsiasi quantità di giri di corsa attorno al campetto possano fare con i giocatori -, Esteban gli si è avvicinato e, vedendolo cupo e infastidito, gli ha battuto un paio di pacche amichevoli su una spalla, sforzandosi di sorridergli in maniera convincente.  
"So che è dura," gli ha detto, "Ma non devi preoccuparti. Nessuno te ne fa una colpa."  
 _Nessuno tranne me stesso_ , pensa adesso lui, mentre le mani di Dejan scorrono veloci sotto i vestiti e sulla sua pelle, facendolo rabbrividire di paura e piacere.  
Non dovrebbe volerlo quanto lo vuole. Non avrebbe mai dovuto diventare un sentimento così ingombrante, così doloroso. Se non guardarlo è difficile, guardarlo diventa ogni giorno sempre più impossibile. Ogni volta che gli posa gli occhi addosso, la voglia monta ed il senso di colpa cresce in maniera direttamente proporzionale. Trainato contemporaneamente da entrambe le forze in due direzioni diametralmente opposto, Andrea ogni tanto ha l'impressione di scricchiolare sotto quella pressione. Di sentire piccoli strappi aprirsi a forza dentro di lui. Prova a ricucirli ogni volta che si ritrova solo. Prova a pensare che in fondo non lo vuole davvero così tanto, prova a pensare che forse sì, lo vuole tanto davvero, ma magari è una cosa passeggera, magari se resiste a quell'assalto involontario abbastanza a lungo da corazzarsi contro ogni attacco, forse alla fine la sua presenza non gli farà più quest'effetto, ed andrà meglio.  
I punti non tengono mai abbastanza a lungo da presentarsi di fronte a lui con uno stato d'animo calmo e compassato, però. Ogni giorno, gli occhi di Dejan scavano ferite profonde sulla sua pelle, e nel tentativo - costantemente fallito - di non mostrare a nessuno il sangue che gocciola dai tagli, Andrea trascura l'emorragia interna che lo sta lentamente dissanguando.  
Le labbra di Deki, quando si posano sulle sue, hanno il sapore e l'effetto di una panacea. Tutto il suo corpo sembra rinascere, la voglia fino a quel momento compressa in un angolo perché ingombrasse lo spazio minore possibile viene finalmente soddisfatta, si libera in brividi carichi di piacere che scivolano sulla superficie della sua pelle, giocando a rincorrersi mentre si arrampicano lungo la sua spina dorsale. Andrea geme di gola, abbandonandosi alle sue mani senza più pensare a niente. Lascia che le dita di Dejan frughino dentro di lui, scacciando via ogni ombra di senso di colpa, ogni ombra di raziocinio, se necessario. Riflettere non serve più a niente, non mentre il piacere prende il posto di qualsiasi altra sensazione e si fa totalizzante, al punto da diventare l'unica cosa che il suo corpo sia più in grado di percepire.  
Dejan lo guida verso il proprio letto un bacio dopo l'altro. Andrea si lascia andare sul materasso morbido, fra le lenzuola fresche di bucato. Schiude le gambe per lui e Dejan si sistema sul suo corpo per non pesargli troppo addosso, aiutandolo a sistemarsi nella posizione più comoda. Quando si accorge che Andrea sta ancora provando a fuggire il suo sguardo, gli afferra il mento fra le dita, riportando i suoi occhi nei propri e riservando a quel gesto l'unico scatto nervoso nei suoi confronti.  
\- Non farmi perdere la pazienza. - gli dice, la voce bassa, cupa, che rimbomba nelle orecchie di Andrea come una minaccia di fronte alla quale lui ha tutte le intenzioni di arrendersi.  
E' più facile del previsto, forse perché l'ha desiderato così tanto e così a lungo. L'attesa, l'incertezza e la paura hanno ingigantito ogni cosa nelle fantasie di Andrea, ma la realtà, come sempre, lo stupisce con la sua linearità, la sua perfetta semplicità.  
\- Tu pensi troppo. - gli sussurra con un sorriso Dejan, una scia di baci umidi che si arrampicano svelti lungo il profilo squadrato della sua mandibola, fin sotto l'orecchio, il cui lobo trattiene fra i denti in una tortura apparentemente infinita che solo il passaggio della sua lingua sopra i segni arrossati che da quella tortura derivano può lenire.  
Andrea lo sente farsi strada dentro il proprio corpo, sente il proprio corpo aprirsi al suo passaggio, fa malissimo ed in qualche modo, allo stesso tempo, è splendido. _Questo dolore_ , pensa con un sorriso assente, _è anche piacere, perché lo voglio con la stessa intensità_.  
Ne insegue le onde una dopo l'altra, fino a venire fra le sue carezze. Poi chiude gli occhi ed aspetta, ogni singola spinta con la quale anche Dejan insegue il proprio orgasmo spande in lui brividi sempre più profondi, e quando alla fine Andrea lo sente fermarsi all'improvviso, trattenere il respiro e poi lasciarsi andare sopra di lui con un sospiro soddisfatto, si dispiace quasi che sia già tutto finito, e che probabilmente non si ripeterà mai più.  
Dejan traccia distratto disegni privi di senso sulla sua pelle illuminata da una patina di sudore, ed Andrea solleva una mano e la passa fra i suoi capelli corti in un gesto meccanico che lo fa sorridere.  
\- Mi hai fatto aspettare troppo a lungo. - gli dice Dejan, e poi aggiunge: - Non farlo mai più.  
Andrea trattiene il respiro e spalanca gli occhi. Scruta il soffitto buio, incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente che sia uno mentre sente le labbra di Dejan piegarsi in un sorriso divertito contro la pelle ancora troppo sensibile del suo collo.  
Sorride a propria volta solo quando si rende conto che il senso di colpa è ormai del tutto sparito. 


End file.
